


Eight Years Too Long

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anniversary, Breakfast, Cemetery, Character Death, Death, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, LGBTQ Themes, Loss, M/M, Memories, Rain, Rainbow, Rallies, Sadness, Waffles, daffodils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Eight years ago, Nick made the ultimate sacrifice and now his family he left behind honors him on the anniversary of his death the same way they always had.
Relationships: Kevin Richardson/Nick Carter, Kevin Richardson/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	Eight Years Too Long

The sun was bright but the rain fell giving a visual representation of the emotions running through the modest house that was nestled within the countryside. A lone man stood at the counter flipping the waffle maker over waiting before opening it up and adding it to the pile on the plate before starting another. He was putting the last waffle on the plate when he heard his daughter’s voice break through the heavy silence. 

“Oh that smells heavenly.” She sighed. 

Kevin turned and smiled looking at his daughter bringing the plate over as she grabbed the syrup and butter setting them on the table. They settled down and looked at each other before looking at the empty chair, a heavy sadness rushing over them as the rain continued to beat on the roof outside. 

“Is it really another year?” She asked. 

Kevin nodded softly, his hand reaching over and laying it over her own. “Suki, I know it’s still hard even after all this time, but he’s still with us.” 

“I know, it just isn’t fair.” Suki sighed, looking over at the chair that had been empty for the last eight years. “It hurts Papa.” 

Kevin nodded and scooted his chair back tugging gently on his daughter’s hand. She wasted no time getting up and falling onto her Father’s arm burying her face into his chest. Kevin held his girl close as she cried for her Daddy. 

“Sshhh baby girl.” Kevin cooed softly, his own tears now flooding his eyes and down his cheeks. 

The teen gripped her Father’s shirt as a burst of fresh tears fell much like the rain outside. “It’s not fair! He shouldn’t have been taken from us! Why’d he have to be there anyways??” 

The older man held her tight as memories from the horrid day rushed back to him. Nick had been at a rally, one he had been to many times, fighting for what he and so many believed in. Kevin had been with him that day and things had been going well, it had been a peaceful rally until an unknown car passed by and gunshots were heard causing a panic among the crowd. Unknown to Kevin, Nick had seen the gunman aim straight at them causing the younger man to cover Kevin with his body, taking the bullet to the back and saving his love’s life. Suki had been seven at the time, staying with Kevin’s Mother while they helped with the rally. It was news Kevin never expected to come home with and he could still see the shattered look on his little girl’s face that day when he told her what had happened, it was a look he’d never forget. 

He felt his girl’s body begin to calm, pulling him out of his thoughts and back to the present. She pulled away and wiped her face looking at the only Father she had left. Kevin gave her a soft smile and rubbed her arm gently. 

“Are..are we still going?” She asked, sniffing softly. 

“Of course we are, we’ve gone in the rain before and it won’t stop us now.” Kevin proclaimed. 

Suki gave her first smile, it was small and soft but there before sitting down and eating their yearly waffle breakfast in honor of the man they both loved and lost. Once finished, Suki helped her Father clean up and do the dishes before heading down the hall to her room to change, Kevin doing the same. He sat on the bed and looked at the photo of him with his love and girl. He sat the photo down and sighed softly. Those times seemed so long ago, so far away. 

"Papa" 

Kevin jumped and cleared his throat wiping his face. "Yeah, I'm ready." 

The dark haired man stood and walked over to his daughter stroking her cheek gently. "Let's go." 

The small family headed out to the car and Kevin pulled out of the driveway heading down the road towards the cemetery. The rain had stopped but the sun was still bright as Suki watched the scenery pass by her looking up into the now blue sky smiling softly. 

“Papa, look!” She smiled, pointing out the window. 

“Take a pic baby girl, I gotta keep my eyes on the road.” Kevin replied, smiling softly. 

The teen quickly got her phone out and her camera up taking a picture of the rainbow, it was one of the most complete ones she had ever seen. As Kevin drove closer to their location, the rainbow seemed to get closer and Kevin couldn’t help taking a quick glance seeing his teenage daughter turn into a little girl again, she had always had a connection with the rainbow as she was a rainbow baby herself. Nick and Kevin’s surrogate had miscarried before Suki was born, the woman had been so devastated when she lost their first baby, she was shocked when the couple came back to her, both reassuring her they didn’t blame her for the loss. Nine months later, Kevin and Nick had their little girl in their arms and their family was complete. 

Suki watched as Kevin pulled into the gravel drive, parking and getting out, Suki doing the same. They walked over to the black marble grave, the tears already falling. Fresh daffodils laid on and below the stone making Suki smile softly. 

“Looks like Brian and Baylee have been here.” Suki noted knowing how much the younger boy loved bringing any kind of flower with him when they visited. 

“Yeah, Brian told me they were up here the other day.” 

Kevin and Suki sat down in front of the blonde’s grave talking softly to him, catching him up on the events of the year as they always did. Suki told him about the art show she was participating in and how she had placed second but she was still proud of what she had done. She had also told him how much she loved and missed him, Kevin rubbing her back in comfort. He watched her lean over and kissed the stone before getting up and heading back to the car, getting in letting her Father have time with his love. 

Kevin turned back to the grave and scooted closer, laying his hand on the cold stone. “Hello my love, it’s hard to believe it’s been eight years, it seems like it was only yesterday.” 

Taking a moment, the older man took a breath before continuing. “It’s been rough, Suki is going through so much that a teenage girl goes through. I’m so thankful I have Leighanne to help but I truly wish you were here. You would be so proud of you girl, she’s growing into such a beautiful young woman. We had our yearly waffle breakfast but it sure isn’t the same.” 

The older man sat there looking up into the bright sky and smiling seeing the rainbow still there, almost brighter than it had been earlier. He looked back down, his fingers tracing over the name that shouldn’t have been there. Finally Kevin stood up his bones cracking looking down at the grave. 

“I love you Nickolas and always will. Thank you for saving my life so our girl could have one of her Fathers with her.” 

With one last tear and look, Kevin wiped his face and turned heading back towards the car. He got in and started it back up heading on down the gravel road knowing they would be back on the same day as they had done over the last eight years.


End file.
